Más de lo que los ojos ven
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Tsukuyomi Shirabe, la firme afirmación de la inmutabilidad. Siempre sentada en el rincón de la clase no decía más que un "presente" ni hablaba a menos que el profesor lo solicitara y Akatsuki Kirika era el nombre de la chica que había roto sus barreras.


Observar, eso es lo único que podía hacer de momento. No se declaraba una cobarde, pero sabía que en caso de hablar las cosas podrían deformarse, y eso sería lo último que querría.

Todos los días era la misma rutina, levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, cepillarse el pelo, lavarse los dientes, alistar mochila y partir del colegio. Durante el camino lograba encontrarse con una amiga que había hecho, una amiga a la cual aunque en un principio la llegó a odiar, ahora tenía ciertos sentimientos amorosos hacia ella. Tal vez fue por el hecho de que esa chica fuera un haz de luz en su tan vacía existencia, pero sin duda alguna en su tiempo jamás pudo haberse imaginado que su historia tendría ese desenlace.

Desde pequeña siempre había sido una persona muy solitaria. Desde pequeña siempre había sido marginada. Siempre le habían considerado como una niña extraña, siempre decían que su mentalidad no iba de acuerdo con la edad que tenía, así como tampoco con la de la sociedad. La imagen de sí misma sentada en un rincón con un libro era equivalente a esa niña que siempre sacudía su cabeza en acuerdo a todo, era el recuerdo de una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos rosados, siempre callada y sin más que asentir a lo que decían era ella misma en la infancia. Siempre se supo una molestia para sus padres, aún desde muy temprana edad, y por este hecho siempre portaba el apellido Tsukuyomi con vergüenza.

Sus compañeros de clase siempre le tachaban como alguien insensible, pero ninguno de esos imbéciles puedo jamás imaginar todo el sentimiento que ella era capaz de dar.

Tsukuyomi Shirabe, la firme afirmación de la inmutabilidad. Siempre sentada en el rincón de la clase no decía más que un "presente" ni hablaba a menos que el profesor lo solicitara. Sólo una persona había sido capaz de romper sus barreras al mundo.

Akatsuki Kirika, una chica de cortos cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, un año mayor que ella (en pocas palabras una senpai) y con una actitud alegre y despreocupada de la vida. Esa era la chica que había roto sus barreras.

Esa era la chica que le había hecho sentir algo que no fuera negativo, nocivo o destructivo.

Ahora justo en periodo de clase, veía por la ventana como era que su clase hacía deporte. Sus ojos rosáceos repasaron con cuidado el cuerpo tan escultural de la rubia, la chica era atlética, y a pesar de que no era muy alta como otras senpai, esto no era ningún impedimento para que su cuerpo estuviera bien desarrollado. Sus ojos observaron con frialdad como sus demás compañeros le miraban hambrientos como leones a la carne, y como sus compañeras la veían con envidia, al igual que las serpientes.

Su mente se nubló, todo aquello le parecía despreciable. Todos ellos eran una panda de interesados, ninguno de aquellos idiotas sabría apreciar el verdadero valor de Kirika, por lo menos la mitad de lo que lo hacía ella.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple. Había visto a través de ella y se encontró con lo mejor que pudo encontrar.

De nuevo la observo, una chica un poco más baja que ella de cabellos albinos y el uniforme de las chicas de tercer grado acarició sus cabellos y depositó un beso en su mejilla y sonrojándola.

Rabia. Eso es lo que sintió. Rabia, en el estado más puro.

¿Cómo osaba tocarla de esa manera cuando ella era la única permitida?

Sin vergüenza, eso es lo que aquella chica era.

—Señorita Tsukuyomi—Llamó el profesor con un tono de molestia.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, profesor? —Preguntó lo más amable que pudo mientras que dirigía una rápida mirada a la ventana, notando como Kirika era rodeada por otra chica que la hizo sonrojar aún más. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

—Ya que la veo tan concentrada en mi clase, quisiera que me diga cómo es que podemos resolver un balance por medio del método de oxidación-reducción.

Shirabe sonrió con complacencia. ¿No pudo preguntarle algo más difícil? Tal parecía que no, reflexionó un par de segundos tratando de acomodar sus ideas lo mejor posible para hablar poco y dejarle claro lo inútil que era para ella recibir una clase de algo que ya domina.

—Pues se comienza escribiendo las ecuaciones de las semi-reacciones que corresponden a la oxidación y la reducción del equilibrio redox en estudio, teniendo el cuidado de representar correctamente las especies oxidadas y reducidas, cosa que usted ya hizo. El siguiente paso es ajustar, en cada ecuación, el número de átomos que sufren la reacción redox identificando el medio en que la reacción ocurre, ya sea si el medio donde la reacción ocurre es ácido, en las semi-ecuaciones se deben ajustar los átomos de oxígeno con moléculas de agua y enseguida los átomos de hidrógeno con iones H o si la reacción se diera en un medio básico, se ajustan las semi-ecuaciones de la misma forma que en el punto 1. Inmediatamente se suma igual número de iones HO– a cada miembro de la ecuación, tantos cuantos los iones de H+ existentes. En el lado de la semi-ecuación donde están presentes los iones H+ éstos se combinan con los iones HO– formando moléculas de agua. Y ya con el número de electrones conveniente, ajustar las cargas de las semi-ecuaciones de forma que los dos miembros de la ecuación queden con idéntica carga, pero para que sean intercambiados el mismo número de electrones en las semi-reacciones, se debe en esta etapa multiplicar las semi-ecuaciones por un factor multiplicativo que torne este número igual, terminando con las sumas de las semi-ecuaciones eliminando los electrones y las especies posibles, esto es, aquellas que aparezcan en igual número en lados opuestos de las semi-reacciones.

—To-Tome asiento—Dijo con incredulidad y asombro, a decir verdad el todavía no acababa de explicar los últimos dos pasos.

Tomado caso de sus palabras, se sentó y de nuevo miro por la ventana buscando a cierta rubia, pero ya no estaba.

Suspiró con frustración al saber que tendría que esperar tres horas, hasta que fuera el almuerzo y rogar porque en su clase de artes los saquen al patio para buscar su inspiración.

Salió del aula cinco minutos antes con la excusa de que iría al baño. Se llevó el pase y dejó su almuerzo en el maletín, no le importaba mucho el comer, cuando su verdadero alimento era la rubia. En un sentido figurado por supuesto.

Se topó de nuevo a aquella chica castaña de ojos verdes y le miró con rabia mal disimulada, no podía evitarlo, en especial al ver como esa desgraciada se enganchaba en el brazo de su amiga, pero igualmente se enojó con Kirika, ¿Por qué no la alejaba? ¿Por qué se dejaba hacer por una simplona?

Una chica notoriamente alta, de cabellos rojizos paso a un lado suyo, y soltó un comentario que le dejó helada una vez cerca del par.

—Un premio a la pareja del mes—Su voz sonó con algo de amargura, Shirabe apretó los dientes con fuerza, aquella chica se sonrojó y Kirika estalló en carcajadas.

—De-Deja de decir tonterías, Kanade—Reclamó la chica, causando más risas en Kirika.

—Solo digo lo que mis ojitos ven, Serena—Le dijo guiñándole un ojo de manera juguetona.

—Cada día estás peor—Comentó Kirika cuando pudo calmar su risa. Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para Shirabe, después de todo estaba observándole, esa era su especialidad, eso era algo en lo que jamás fallaba y eso era lo único que podía hacer realmente.

— ¡Shirabe! —Escuchó su nombre salir con aquella hermosa voz de Kirika—Aquí estás... Siempre me he preguntado cómo llegas tan rápido.

— ¿No será cosa de que tú te tardes mucho, Kiri-chan? —Las formalidades habían sido rotas hace mucho, y Shirabe ya se había acostumbrado al papel de la mejor amiga.

—Pero igual llegas muy temprano—Reclamó con un puchero que encontró adorable, hermoso como ella.

El día no pasó sin más avances ni irregularidades.

Lamentablemente en la clase de artes no le dejaron salir, y sus ojos se privaron de la mejor de las visiones.

Shirabe nunca había tenido una buena vida a pesar de lo que dijeran todos. Nació en cuna de oro, sí, pero sin una verdadera familia. Sus padres ausentes trataban de llenar un vacío (que ni les interesaba llenar) con cosas materiales. Emancipada desde que tenía once años en un pequeño apartamento cerca de Lydian, el prestigioso colegio al que asistía simplemente para guardar apariencias. Muchas veces en sus dieciséis años de vida pensó en el suicido, pero siempre fue cobarde y nunca tuvo el valor de tomar pastillas, cortarse las venas o colgarse, aunque había varias cicatrices causadas por ella misma en sus brazos y piernas. Confesaba para sí que tenía cierta fascinación por la sangre, más lo ocultaba, no quería aguantarse un sermón entero de porque eso era considerado malo, aunque no comprendía como a los médicos se les permitía hasta experimentar con ella y eso se consideraba espléndido. Decidido, estudiaría medicina.

— ¿Entonces te vas a confesar? —Escuchó una voz femenina algo madura mientras leía en el tren de camino a casa.

—Así es, María-neesan—Shirabe reconoció la voz de aquella desvergonzada, Serena era su nombre.

— ¿Y cuándo? —Preguntó una chica a lado de ella de cabellos y ojos azules y una voz todavía más profunda.

—El próximo miércoles—Le escuchó decir, y su mirada se escondió entre el libro y su cerquillo—Pienso dejarle una carta en su casillero el martes, es fácil para mí dejarla, nuestros casilleros están lado a lado.

¿Así o más cliché? Definitivamente aquella chica no tenía ni una pizca de originalidad como la que tenía ella. Dejar una carta y citarle en un sitio apartado, al igual que un manga shōjo. ¿No pudo por lo menos pensar en algo más? Era obvio que no pensaba decirlo frente a todos dado a que ambas eran chicas, pero eso dejaba entrever que no la quería realmente... ¿O será que temía que la rechazaran frente a todos? Claro, eso era. Después de todo Kirika era suya, ¿no es verdad?

 _ **Más de lo que los ojos ven**_

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad y sin ninguna anormalidad. La rutina tan monótona como de costumbre y las actitudes cada vez más desvergonzadas de aquella tipa eran su pan de cada día. Ya era lunes de nuevo y ella seguía tan tranquila como de costumbre a pesar de que todas las tardes escuchaba a aquella chica hablar emocionada con su hermana mayor acerca de su confesión y del "bello desenlace" que tendría. Shirabe no podía más que reírse interiormente al escuchar la emoción de sus palabras. Que ilusa era al creer que Kirika sería suya, al igual que una niña pequeña con Papa Noel, le causaba ternura, no podía evitarlo.

Ese día en particular Kirika le había dejado casi botada mientras se apegaba a Serena. Frunció el ceño e infló los mofletes molesta, le estaba dando falsas ilusiones y hacía que unos pequeños celos se formaran en su interior, que desconsiderada se había vuelto la Akatsuki. Su mente divagó por el resto del almuerzo, pero solo se quedó con algo que la misma chica se había excusado con su hermana ya que llegaría tarde, que se quedaría con Kanade, la chica de la otra vez. Ahora que lo pensaba sentía pena por ella, qué triste estar enamorada de alguien que ama a alguien más, por suerte ella no estaba en la misma situación, pero para sus ojos era obvio lo Kanade que expresaba por aquella simplona carente de originalidad, era cuestión de observar, y cabe recordar que el observar... era algo que se le daba muy bien.

— ¿Shirabe? —Escuchó llamar a su amada Kirika.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que su mente regresaba al mundo físico, el mudo menos interesante de todos los existentes.

—Te pregunté si hoy si irías conmigo a la estación—Sus ojos observaron a la castaña, tal parecía que hoy no tendía que soportar su compañía en el tren.

—Supongo, veré si a mi padre no se le ocurre que vaya con él a última hora otra vez—Soltó con fastidio.

—Ya no me quieres...—Acusó con puchero. ¿Será...?

— ¡N-no es eso! —Saltó de inmediato—Es que muchas cosas me han estado pasando últimamente—Mentira—Y tú te veías algo agobiada y no quería molestarte.

—Pero si yo te quiero mucho—Le dijo de inmediato envolviéndola en un abrazo haciéndole sonrojar.

—Yo también—Dijo con una seriedad absoluta que causó un escalofrío en las demás chicas allí presentes, en especial con esa sonrisa tan ¿falsa? Que acompañaba la expresión de su cara, fue entonces que la azabache hizo un gesto confundido mientras sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su saco y mirando la pantalla con detenimiento—Disculpen un momento—Soltó alejándose de ellas y acercando el teléfono a su oreja mientras que Kirika le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Oye Kirika...—Llamó Serena atrayendo la mirada de la mencionada—No es por hacer mal, pero... ¿no crees que esa chica es algo extraña?

— ¿En qué sentido? —Preguntó Kirika y fue su senpai, una chica de cabellos albinos y ojos lavanda quien le respondió.

—Pareciera como si siempre pensara en algo, su mirada siempre está vacía e inexpresiva, su cara no muestra emoción alguna y no habla con nadie más que contigo.

—Tonterías, Chris-senpai—Restó importancia—A ella siempre le ha costado relacionarse, todavía no sé porque, pero desconfía de la gente en automático, con decirte que me odiaba y tuve que hacer de todo para hacerla mi amiga—Recordó con una sonrisa melancólica—seguro que pasado por muchas cosas difíciles y tiene miedo de mostrar sus emociones por verse vulnerable, pero es nada más—Aseguró.

—Como digas, pero ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? —Pidió la Cadenzavna abrazándose a ella.

—No hay nada de que cuidarse—Aseguró con confianza—Pero tú...—atrapo la nariz de Serena entre sus dedos—...deberías de dejar de pegarte tanto a mi o Kanade no se va a creer lo que le vas a decir mañana—susurró en su oreja aprovechando que la mencionada estaba concentrada en su almuerzo. Serena desvío la mirada hacia su senpai y se sonrojó, pero antes de decir nada algo se estrelló contra su cabeza.

—Ahh... Disculpa no fue mi intención—La voz calmada de Shirabe se alzó un poco más de lo usual, más su cara no mostraba rasgo alguno de arrepentimiento y... ¿Qué tono de voz era ese? —Fue un accidente, de verdad lo lamento—Se disculpó una vez más tomando su teléfono celular, al parecer eso le había golpeado.

—Descuida—Restó importancia la chica mientras regresaba a su lugar sobándose disimuladamente la cabeza. Para ser un celular bastante pequeño le había golpeado con fuerza.

Lo que quedó del almuerzo permaneció en silencio por parte de la Tsukuyomi mientras que Kirika se dedicó a bromear con las otras tres chicas allí. La campana marcó el inicio del siguiente periodo y con un ligero apretón de manos la rubia se despidió feliz de la azabache. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que no había podido encontrarse con Shirabe en la salida y ciertamente le hacía feliz que de nuevo irían juntas a casa, no se explicaba el porqué, pero se sentía extraña cuando ella no estaba allí, se sentía angustiada cuando llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de ella.

Acató las clases de manera más o menos decente, riendo interiormente y esperando ansiosa la salida. Aún recordaba esa manera tan poco usual que tuvieron ella y Shirabe de conocerse, el primer día entró por accidente a la clase de la Tsukuyomi y pelearon por el asiento, ya que casualmente en ese grado se acomodaban en orden inverso y como si el karma se burlara, tenían el mismo asiento. Después de que llegara el profesor y le aclarara que ese no era su grupo (aunque ya lo estaba sospechando) comenzó a frecuentar ese grupo para poder aclarar las cosas y llevarse mejor con la chica por esa mala impresión que le había dado, pero ella siempre le repelía y no fue hasta un día que llovió a cantaros en donde la azabache olvido su paraguas que todo comenzó.

No fue el clásico cliché de "compartir el paraguas porque no quedaba de otra", pero si fue algo parecido. Shirabe en un principio se había negado y le había mirado con demasiada hostilidad y evidente desconfianza, desde hace tiempo tenía la sospecha de que no eran muy amables con esa chica pero ese día en concreto lo confirmó. Después de mucho insistir y engañar a la oji-rosa, dejándole el paraguas en su mochila para salir corriendo por las partes techadas de la calle con el propósito de mojarse lo menos posible. Justo cuando estaba entrando al barrio de su casa notó a la chica caminando campante bajo la lluvia usando el paraguas que le había dejado, y por mera curiosidad le siguió hasta su casa. Desde ese día le empezó a esperar todos los días afuera para ir juntas, la rutina cambio a caminar de ida y de regreso y en unos cuantos meses se declararon amigas de manera ya oficial por acuerdo mutuo. Poco a poco Shirabe se fue abriéndose más a ella dejando de ser una mera desconocida y Kirika... Kirika prácticamente le contó hasta sus planes de vida, incluyéndola en ellos.

No reprimió la ligera risilla que salió expulsada de sus labios mientras miraba la ventana. Le gustaba cuando las clases eran al aire libre, el estar tanto tiempo en una habitación o en un edificio le crispaba los nervios, no se veía como alguien para estar todo el día encerrada en una oficina y era la maldita verdad. Aunque por otro lado... Estarse en casa con esa persona especial en la cama viendo películas y comiendo helado no sonaba tan mal...

Por tanto pensar en su querida amiga Shirabe no sintió el pasar de las horas, y cuando su cerebro volvió en sí se encontró con la campana de la salida. Su amiga de la infancia, Serena, recogía sus cosas con lentitud mientras miraba con cierta ansia a la puerta. Con tantos años de amistad no le costó para nada saber que esperaba por Kanade-senpai, así que posándose a un lado de la Cadenzavna palmeó su hombro y le sonrió confidente.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien—Animó—Lo de hoy será una prueba y mañana veras como te dice que sí.

—Eres muy positiva...—Reconoció Serena un poco nerviosa, cosa poco común en ella.

—Es imposible no enamorarse de ti...—Respondió pellizcando su mejilla para después caminar feliz a la puerta— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Se despidió de manera efusiva yendo en dirección del aula de la Tsukuyomi.

— ¡Adiós! —Escuchó a la castaña despedirse en un suspiro antes de doblar por las escaleras.

Ciertamente su cara de decepción fue inmensa al notar que Shirabe le había dejado fue épica, pero cambio a preocupación cuando uno de los chicos había soltado con desdén "Que bien que se enfermara esa rara, así no tendremos que soportarla" ¿y si era algo grave? Claro igualmente se enojó por esa manera tan despectiva por la que llamaron a su Shirabe, pero solo les mando una mirada asesina cuando su consciencia –la cual era una graciosa versión Chibi de Shirabe vestida de ángel– le recordó que una sola llamada de atención sería suspendida y que si era suspendida ya no podía participar en las actividades del club, y que en unos días eran los exámenes, así que también suspendería algunas materias. Chasqueando la lengua con molestia dejó el aula y tomó camino a la casa de la peli-negra, le haría una visita rápida, esperaba que Nastassja no se molestara con ella por llegar un poco tarde.

Cuando llegó a su casa encontró las luces apagadas y no había rastro de vida dentro del apartamento. ¿Sería que Shirabe se había dormido?

—No está de más averiguar, dess—Dijo para sí con una sonrisa traviesa tratando de ver por las ventanas, pero se topó con que las cortinas tapaban todo. Por suerte sabía que la azabache siempre dejaba la ventana sin candado y unas llaves escondidas entre las vajillas, en sí era una invitación a ella para entrar cuando quisiese y lo agradecía.

Cuando por fin el seguro cedió, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, al encender la luz notó el perfecto orden por el que se caracterizaba Shirabe. Pasó del living a su pieza, encontrando su cama bien tendida y sus libros en orden en una pequeña mesa a un lado. Reviso después el baño, pero igualmente no encontró a nadie, eso sí era extraño, ella ya sabía de las enfermedades de Shirabe, nunca podía levantarse de cama. ¡¿Y si era tan grave que estaba en el hospital?!

¡Santo cielo! ¡Tenía que verla cuanto antes!

No pasó siquiera ni medio minuto para que se le cumpliera tal deseo.

Justo cuando se daba la vuelta por el pasillo en dirección al living para dejar el lugar e ir al hospital más cercano, su cuerpo chocó con uno más pequeño y ambos cayeron al piso.

— ¿Kiri-chan? —Salió su voz en un breve susurro.

— ¡Shirabe! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo vivo aquí—Contestó como si nada—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Ah... Verás... Cuando te fui a buscar no te vi y escuché que te habías ido antes por enfermedad y quise verte antes de ir a casa.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte—Reconoció con una sonrisa—Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, un simple ataque de asma, había olvidado mi inhalador por lo que le llevaron de emergencia a la enfermería y llamaron a mis padres los cuales hicieron un escándalo y me sacaron—Admitió sonrojada y entonces la rubia notó que la Tsukuyomi todavía cargaba con su uniforme escolar—Y ya que yo había negado nuestra reunión para venir contigo a casa, mi padre habló conmigo a la fuerza y me comentó que ahora la pensión sería más grande pero cada dos meses.

—Oh...—Soltó

—Sí, "oh"…—Silencio incómodo quédate unos segundos más—Kiri-chan...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me dejas levantarme?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro! —Soltó de inmediato levantándose más rápido que una reacción química, y no pudo decir más ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, su tutora, Nastassja, le pregunto si estaba bien debido a que estaba hora y media tarde, Shirabe le arrebató el teléfono y le encubrió.

Finalizada la llamada, ambas se despidieron y acordaron verse, como todos los días, a la mañana siguiente.

 _ **Más de lo que los ojos ven**_

Sin mucho que contar, ambas chicas caminaron por el camino habitual al colegio que ya les echaría de sus puertas en un par de años a menos de que estudiaran alguna de las carreras que ofrecía Lydian. Kirika notó a Shirabe mucho más calmada de lo usual aún con el ataque que había tenido el día anterior, asumió que era por la medicina, ¿qué iba a saber ella de todos modos? No era Jimmy Neutrón ni tenía asma, así que zanjaría el tema.

Sus ojos verdes observaron con confusión el casillero de Serena completamente solo, y frío. Se notaba que no había sido abierto ya que con el frío que estaba haciendo, los bordes estaban con pedazos de hielo, los cuales se rompían al abrirse los casilleros. Eso sí era raro Serena siempre llegaba junto con ellas o inclusive más temprano, con que se hubiera enfermado...

— ¿Te pasa algo, Kiri-chan? —Preguntó Shirabe a su lado.

—Nada, solo se me hace extraño que Serena no haya llegado—Respondió.

— ¿Te preocupa?

—Claro, es mi amiga, y hasta donde se tenía algo importante que hacer hoy.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó escéptica con la ceja alzada, Kirika asintió abriendo su casillero— ¿Aun cuando olvidó la carta? —Murmuró para sí con sarcasmo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó sacando sus zapatos, Shirabe negó y saco igualmente los suyos y se los cambió.

— ¡No me la creo! —La tan entusiasta voz de su senpai Kanade hizo que de inmediato se giraran hacia la derecha y a la izquierda, ya que Kirika y Shirabe estaban separadas por tres casilleros, los de Serena, Kanade y Kohinata Miku, una chica de otro grupo que era más amiga de Tsubasa, una universitaria del edificio junto con la hermana mayor de Serena, María, la cual les hablaba solo en las entradas y salidas ya que estaba con esa chica... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tachi... Tachi... Tachi-algo.

— ¿Pasa algo, senpai? —Preguntó Kirika con una sonrisa maliciosa que no pasó desapercibida para Shirabe quien de inmediato entrecerró los ojos... ¿Podría ser que...?

— ¡Se me cumplió mi niña! ¡Se me cumplió! —Fue lo único que dijo(o más bien gritó) mientras estaba luchando contra el impulso de bailar— ¡Serena por fin se dio cuenta de lo genialosa que soy! —Agarro a ambas chicas en un abrazo y les dio vueltas por los aires—Lo siento mucho Kirika, pero ahora Serena es mía.

—Yo nunca estuve interesada en ella ni ella en mí, solo le ayudaba con usted, Kanade-senpai—Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa sin notar como Shirabe fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

—Eso explica los dulces acá dentro, son mis favoritos, aunque encontrarlos es difícil.

—Bueno, entonces respóndale adecuadamente.

—La respuesta está planeada desde hace mucho—Dijo con una sonrisa observando de nuevo la carta y la bolsa de dulces—No puedo esperar a la salida, se lo diré apenas llegue...

—Sobre eso...—Una cuarta voz entró en escena. Shirabe quedó intimidada al ver a la chica frente a ella, de la misma altura que su Kanade-senpai, seguramente universitaria al llevar ropa libre, de cabellos azules y una mirada casi tan fría como la suya, pues a diferencia de ella, su mirada si brillaba aunque fuera un poco—No creo que se pueda...

—Siempre de aguafiestas Tsubasa—Se quejó la pelirroja con un puchero—Con que llegue tarde una vez no pasa nada—Aseguró aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no titubeó aún con la mirada confundida de Kirika, la preocupada de Shirabe y la seriedad de la llamada Tsubasa—A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí? Los universitarios inician sus clases más tarde.

—Kanade, hoy no tendrás clases, los Cadenzavna tienen algo muy importante que hablar contigo—Explicó escuetamente la peli-azul.

— ¿Conmigo? Pero si todavía no acepto el noviazgo...

—Te lo explicaré en el camino, ahora vamos, ya se envió un justificante con tus maestros del día.

—Yo no me iré de aquí hasta ver a Serena.

—Ese justamente es el problema—Dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello de su camisa con claro nerviosismo—Serena no va a venir.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que se enfermó, se veía tan sanita ayer!

—Kanade, seriedad—Pidió la oji-azul con un suspiro y aclarándose la garganta, dando una pequeña ojeada alrededor—Serena está desaparecida desde ayer en la tarde—Bajó la voz.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Saltaron de inmediato las tres chicas ante la información proporcionada.

—Kanade fue la última en verla ayer y quieren interrogarla.

— ¡Pero eso es absurdo! —Alegó Kirika de inmediato— ¡Kanade-senpai es incapaz de hacerle algo!

—Pero eso los policías no lo saben, Kiri-chan—Intervino Shirabe tranquilizándole.

—Gracias—Agradeció la peli-azul girándose con la pelirroja—Y no eres sospechosa, simplemente quieren tener la mayor cantidad de datos posibles.

— ¡Ningún problema! —Aún con las circunstancias la sonrisa de Kanade no cayó, eso era algo de admirar— ¡Mientras más rápido se encuentre a Serena, mejor!

Y tras eso dicho, las mayores dejaron a las menores bastante confundidas.

—T-Te veo en el receso—Soltó Kirika de manera torpe, Shirabe solo asintió sin expresión mientras caminaba a su aula. Estaba consternada por la revelación tan grande que había tenido en tan poco tiempo. Al final nunca tuvo de qué preocuparse, su mente fue demasiado paranoica y olvido que el casillero de Serena estaba a un lado tanto de Kirika como el de Kanade, eso era un alivio, pero le preocupaba la desaparición de la castaña, no la conocía casi de nada, pero por lo poco que la escuchaba de camino a casa, parecía una buena persona. ¿La encontrarían pronto? Esperaba que sí, pero dudaba que eso pasara, últimamente había muchos traficantes de órganos y personas y justo en invierno la temporada era alta, ojalá que la chica no fuera víctima de esas cosas.

—Saquen sus libros, haremos repaso de los temas 4-9 —Habló la profesora de inglés. Shirabe solamente suspiro y saco el libro, el inglés era otra materia que consideraba regalada. Con los pocos años con sus padres y sus negocios, había aprendido la lengua de Shakespeare hace tiempo, además de que esa maestra hablaba el peor inglés del mundo, ¡el presidente de México era todo un pro a lado de ella! El gobierno japonés estaba cayendo en cuanto la educación de la lengua universal en el mundo, deberían contratar mejores maestros, pero encontrar uno bueno con la suficiente paciencia para aguantar chiquillos hormonales... La educación seguiría en decadencia, que decepción.

 _ **Más de lo que los ojos ven**_

Los tan ansiados dos años para dejar el bachillerato se veían tan lejanos para los nuevos estudiantes, pero para ella no. Shirabe Tsukuyomi estaba a un mes de ingresar a la universidad, no poder ver a su amada Kirika se le antojaba una tortura ya que era prácticamente su única amiga, y sus compañeros de clase no lograban comprender la brillantez que había en ella, o mejor dicho eran unos envidiosos, sí, eso eran, unos envidiosos, que envidiaban todas las capacidades y habilidades que ella sí poseía, en especial esa inteligencia que le libraba de trabajos burdos y estúpidas tareas que no le servían más que para aburrirse. Luego los profesores que le tocaban cada curso nuevo estaban cada vez peores, eran cada vez más estúpidos y tenían cero vocación. ¿Cómo un colegio de renombre internacional como es Lydian aceptaba semejante mediocridad?

—Maldito profesor... ¿De verdad cree que está mierda se resolverá sola? ¡Es imposible!

—Shh... Cállate, que ¿no ves que invocas la rareza del bicho Tsukuyomi? —Escuchó decir a su compañero—Como digas que no se puede, ella se va a levantar y va decirle el profesor que acabo, y como es su favorita se los revisará a todos y nos bajara puntos.

No era una mala idea considerando lo aburrida que estaba.

—No jodas, esta cosa es de universidad, lo sé por qué mi hermana apenas lo está viendo, ni la rara esa va a poder con esto.

¿Querían probar?

Levantó la mano con lentitud, la cual el maestro divisó rápidamente, pero terminó primero su comentario.

— ¿Pasa algo señorita Tsukuyomi?

—Quería decirle que esa ecuación está mal planteada, ya que sin usar la integral es fácil saber por los exponentes y los números irracionales de promedio que el resultado es completamente improbable, y si se intenta sacar por la calculadora da margen de error y al hacerlo manual llegaremos a un montón de procedimientos sin sentido que solamente sacarían resultados incorrectos, y esto se debe a que se necesita un método más avanzado y preciso al estilo universitario, pero aun así el resultado seguiría siendo impreciso, por lo tanto, basándonos en las respuestas que nos dio solo podemos elegir la C-0 ya que de esta manera la ecuación se reducirí problema resuelto.

La boca del instructor estaba prácticamente hasta el suelo al igual que la de unos pocos compañeros, ya que la mayoría del grupo le miraba con rencor.

—Señorita, venga conmigo un segundo—Dijo y ella asintió—Ustedes tienen clase libre—Sentenció saliendo con la azabache del aula.

—Bueno, por primera vez la rara nos trajo algo bueno—Soltó una chica.

—Pero igual la tiene contada—Soltó la compañera alado suyo— ¿Te unes?

—Hasta la pregunta ofende.

 _ **Más de lo que los ojos ven**_

Abrió con cautela la puerta de su apartamento no queriendo encontrarse con cierta rubia. Suspiró al no notarla y encendió la luz. Casi le daba un ataque al encontrar a Kirika sentada en el sofá con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, le esperaría una buena regañada por su parte de no ser porque sus ojos observaron la imperfección que era ella.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué te pasó? —Se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ella con la intención de examinarla más de cerca.

—Nada grave, Kiri-chan—A pesar de sonreír como siempre, era notable a kilómetros la rabia en sus ojos. Su cabello estaba suelto, bastante sucio y pegajoso, su labio estaba perdido y se notaban borrones de algún marcador sobre su cara. Su uniforme estaba desarreglado y con varias manchas de sangre.

—No me mientas Shirabe—Demandó con verdadero enojo— ¿Fueron tus compañeros de clase, verdad?

La azabache guardó silencio, pero para la rubia fue evidente la respuesta.

—Iré a tomar una ducha, tú ya deberías irte—Le dijo—Nastassja te volverá a regañar, ya son las 11.

—Le dije que estabas muy tarde y me dejó quedarme a esperar, aunque conociéndola me dirá que me quede a dormir, ¿te molesta si lo hago?

—Para nada, solo no destruyas mi casa—Dijo con diversión ante el puchero de la rubia—Y mañana te levantas conmigo, sino llegarás tarde a la universidad.

— ¡No es justo! —Reclamó la rubia ante la risa de la azabache, mientras que ésta cerraba la puerta del baño y miraba su reflejo en el espejo con cierta fascinación por la sangre en sus ropas.

Se desabrochó el saco y la camisa y los dejó caer sobre el suelo. Su reflejo le devolvió los pequeños rasguños en su cuello y sus brazos, con un poco de sangre seca. Sonrío de manera imperceptible al escuchar el rebotar de algo metálico en su chaleco y se metió a bañar.

Al salir se encontró a Kirika mirando la estufa como si quisiera atravesarla con un rayo láser.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó curiosa y divertida.

—Intento prender esta cosa pero simplemente no se deja—Respondió y Shirabe nuevamente rio antes de mostrar una pequeña manguera y girarle con una llave—El filtro de gas estaba cerrado.

—Ahaha...—Rio nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Yo haré la cena...

— ¡Entendido!

.

.

— ¿Escuchaste? —Habló una de las compañeras de clase—Adelantaron a la rara, nos libramos de ella—Dijo haciendo alusión a Shirabe.

—Es una pena, me gustaba verla todos los días...—Se lamentó el chico de enfrente—Era muy linda.

—E inteligente—Le rebatió un chico flacucho y de gafas—Ella me daba buenos desafíos y me hacía quedar como un tonto cuando quería.

—Estos son igual de raros que ella...—Soltó la chica que hablo en un principio—Ya tenemos a quienes molestar en su ausencia. Nada más esperen a que lleguen las chicas...—Soltó con arrogancia, aunque para su sorpresa, la campana sonó y el profesor entro acompañado de algunos oficiales de policía. Sus compañeras de clase jamás volverían a molestar a alguien más, un asesino las había atacado dejando solo una sobreviviente: Tsukuyomi Shirabe.

.

.

— ¡¿Un asesino?! —Gritó con histeria observando a la azabache frente a ella, estaba que de verdad no se lo creía— ¡¿Un asesino?! ¡¿Es enserio?! —Soltó de nuevo con la mirada fija de su contraria, inclusive pudo escuchar un ligero "Ji~"— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo Shirabe?! ¡¿Por qué no diste aviso a la policía?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste?! ¡Me tuve que enterar por los rumores de tus compañeras de clase!

— ¿Terminaste? —Preguntó a Kirika con mirada aburrida, quien le vio molesta.

— ¡No! —Soltó con enojo— ¡¿Por qué te gusta tenerme así?!

Shirabe suspiró y su mano recorrió la mejilla de la rubia con cuidado, enganchando ambas miradas.

—Yo no me topé con el asesino. Ni siquiera sabía que había un asesino—Respondió con calma sin despegar su mirada de la oji-verde—Ese día mis compañeras de clase se reunieron para golpearme, me pintaron cosas horrendas en la frente con rotulador. Peleé con ellas y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad salí huyendo.

Los hombros tensos de la Akatsuki se dejaron caer con un poco más de calma y acariciaron la mano de la Tsukuyomi.

—Por favor, cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, dímela. No me gusta tener secretos contigo—Pidió con ruego grabado en su voz.

—Te amo—Soltó sin anestesia dejándola en estado de shock.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Preguntó. De acuerdo, mala formulación de palabras pero no se lo esperaba; aun así la pelinegra no se mostró molesta y asintió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Me amas? —Preguntó Shirabe de vuelta. Kirika solo asintió sin poder decir nada haciendo a su contraria inflar los mofletes con ligera molestia—Kiri-chan…

— ¡Se mi novia dess! —Casi gritó haciendo a Shirabe reír ligeramente.

—Está bien—Contestó aún sonriente recibiendo un beso esquimal por parte de la rubia— ¿Te parece si vamos a comer?

—Qué más quisiera, pero quedé con Tsubasa-san y Maria para comer. Iremos a visitar a Kanade-senpai después, siempre se pone decaída en estas fechas.

—Cierto, la desaparición de Serena-san—Recordó la azabache. Serena Cadenzavna Eve no había vuelto a ser vista desde aquél día ni tampoco había ninguna huella ni una pista para poder dar una investigación, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado de la nada. Ningún indicio de que fuera raptada ni de que fuese violada asesinada, mutilada o algo, simplemente nada. Kanade había pasado una depresión bastante fuerte de la cual apenas pudo salir, quedando pequeñas recaídas por esas fechas—No te preocupes, yo igual tengo clases por la tarde así que no te apresures.

—Como digas—Asintió obediente—Nos vemos mañana—Le otorgó un beso en la mejilla—Te quiero.

—Yo igual

Vaya día más hermoso…

.

.

Su mirada se enfocó con una vieja amiga suya, con la cual no había podido hablar mucho debido a un intercambio estudiantil que había realizado. Akatsuki Kirika, si no recordaba mal, comenzó a hablar con ella debido a que su novia era amiga suya, pero tan concentradas en su mundo diabético estaban que no fue capaz de convivir con ella como quisiera; más eso no quitaba la alegría de verla después de tanto tiempo.

—Kirika-chan, ¿Cómo estás? —Saludó a la rubia de ojos verdes sentándose a un lado de ella. La visión que le recibió le impactó bastante. Había unas remarcables ojeras bajo sus ojos, su cabello estaba algo opaco y sus ojos tenían su brillo característico casi muerto.

—Oh, Miku-san. Tiempo que nos veíamos…

—Deja eso de lado—Habló con un deje de preocupación por el tono tan apagado con el que hablo— ¿Está todo bien? —Kirika negó— ¿Pasó algo?

—Muchas cosas en realidad—Suspiró, sintiéndose más grande que los veinte años que tenía—Muchas cosas…

— ¿Kirika-chan?

—Han estado desapareciendo varias personas de este distrito, algunos pocos han aparecido mutilados pero sin alguna huella incriminatoria del responsable—Soltó de una—Comenzó con Serena, siguió con Aoi-san. Kanade-san fue atacada y ahora está en coma y hace un par de semanas Chris-senpai también desapareció, y por si fuera poco las cosas con Shirabe no están yendo muy bien.

— ¿Con Shirabe-chan?

— ¿No lo sabías? —Preguntó con sorpresa hasta que algo hizo "click" en su cabeza—Cierto, no estabas—Reflexionó—Shirabe y yo nos declaramos y somos pareja desde hace casi un año, pero desde que entró a la universidad la veo más molesta y poco a poco nos estamos distanciando. Tengo miedo de que me haya dejado de querer—Soltó su pesar.

Miku sonrió compasiva y se acercó más a ella frotando su hombro con suavidad.

—Me pasó algo similar con Hibiki cuando íbamos al bachillerato—Habló con suavidad—Nos comenzamos a distanciar y estábamos en un estado similar al suyo, claro, sin las tragedias de los últimos tiempos—Rio ligeramente causando una pequeña sonrisa en Kirika—Y así suene ridículo, les recomiendo que se sienten a hablar correctamente y expongan todo lo que llevan dentro.

— ¿Y eso de verdad va a funcionar? —Preguntó escéptica.

—Bueno, Hibiki y yo ya llevamos cuatro años, considéralo—Guiñó el ojo izquierdo mientras se ponía de pie—Fue un gusto volver a verte, espero verte pronto y más alegre.

—Claro, dess. —Se despidió igualmente un poco más animada de lo que había estado los últimos meses levantándose del banco en el que estaba y caminando en dirección al apartamento de Shirabe. Hasta donde sabía, regresaba hasta las siete. Le daría una sorpresa y le dejaría sin escapatoria para que hablaran de lo que les había estado molestando de un tiempo acá.

Debido a que no sabía cocinar, simplemente compró rosas blancas. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del lenguaje de las flores, pero ya que usaban banderas blancas para pedir tregua suponía que las rosas blancas tendrían el mismo efecto. Entraría y dejaría un camino con las flores que le llevaría a la mesa en la que de antaño solían conversar (pues desde su distanciamiento Shirabe prácticamente le prohibía ingresar a su apartamento) y conversarían, se reconciliarían y todo sería perfecto de nuevo. Increíblemente las palabras de Kohinata Miku le motivaron.

Kirika conocía suficiente a Shirabe, así que ya se conocía la manía que tenía de dejar una llave escondida en un trapo viejo que estaba convenientemente pegado a la ventana de la cocina, la cual nunca estaba cerrada. De forma sigilosa (para no llamar la atención de los vecinos) tomo la llave y se dispuso a abrir la puerta topándose con la sorpresa de que no tenía llave. Eso sí que era inusual, pero no le tomó importancia. La perfección y el orden característicos de su novia seguían tal cual de costumbre. Separó cuidadosamente los pétalos de cada rosa de uno por uno y los fue dejando sobre el suelo y se sentó en la mesa paciente. Siendo como era la paciencia se le fue a los cinco minutos y decidió curiosear por el lugar, últimamente sentía como si no conociera a Shirabe de nada.

Había unos cuantos libros de un señor llamado Stephen King, por la portada podría decir que era algo de terror (sí, que se note, ella no era mucho de leer libros) junto a otro llamado Lovecraft o algo así y otro Nicholas Sparks… Oh como resistió el impulso de cantar "Nico, Nico nii". Abrió los que encontró, pero no… la lectura no era lo suyo… Decidió ir mejor a su pieza a la cual (ahora que reaccionaba) nunca había entrado. Vencida por la curiosidad abrió la puerta sin candado que daba a la pieza de su amada, no encontró nada fuera de lo usual, habian más libros, libretas, una grabadora, el collar de Serena, la…

Espera… ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Tomó el collar de rubí entre sus manos. El tallado Airgetlám sobre el mismo marcaba sin lugar a dudas que era de Serena. Era un collar que Kanade le había regalado –donde despues ella le compraría uno igual con el tallado Gungnir– en uno de sus cumpleaños y que jamás se quitaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de Shirabe? No había quedado rastro alguno desde tiempo atrás, nada había suyo había sido encontrado, menos el collar que era inseparable del cuello de la castaña. Una corazonada le dijo que debía tomar la grabadora que estaba a un lado de ella, su sentido común le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Presionando el botón de reproducir se dejó escuchar el silencio y algo de viento colarse por el micrófono. Se escuchaba como se abrían las puertas del metro y varia gente caminar, -unos cuantos minutos sin más ruido que pasos, autos, semáforos y murmullos ocasionales- el ruido se fue haciendo cada vez más poco, entonces la voz de Shirabe se escuchó cantaba en un pequeño susurro en un idioma que definitivamente no era japonés, era un idioma algo tétrico, parecía de un Europeo antiguo de las mismas raíces que el apellido Cadenzavna. ¿Serbio, ruso, latín?

— _¿Quién anda allí?_ —Esa voz… era de Chris…— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

— _No entiendo el afán de la gente en preguntar eso, no es como si fueran a mostrarse sólo porque sí a decirte todos sus objetivos._

Por un momento el oído de la rubia fue engañado, esa voz tan fría y carente de emociones pertenecía a su amada Shirabe.

Una risa un tanto sádica sonó y de allí provino un grito que le perseguiría en su conciencia aun después de la muerte, un grito de dolor y agonía. Apagó la grabadora casi de inmediato y lanzó como si quemara. Escuchó el sonido metálico que hizo al caer y permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. No sabía qué hacer, su mente se puso a funcionar a toda prisa y le dio una teoría que no le gustó para nada, para empezar porque era algo completamente imposible, se negaba a creerlo.

De inmediato busco entre sus bolsas los audífonos de su celular y los conectó a la grabadora. Fueron cuatros horas las que pasó escuchando todo lo que tenía gravado, después de las últimas siete grabaciones adquirió una _póker face_ dedicándose únicamente a escuchar. Cuando todo quedó en silencio absoluto Kirika siguió quieta en su lugar. Vio afuera el ocaso, Shirabe no tardaba en llegar. Recogió todos los preparativos que había hecho y acomodó todo tal cual, de la manera en la que el ávido ojo de Shirabe no notara ningún cambio, y salió de allí.

 _ **Más de lo que los ojos ven**_

Maria visitó a Kanade como hacía cada mes en compañía de Tsubasa. Cuando abrieron la puerta no esperaron encontrarse con la peli-roja vistiéndose bastante apresurada.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Tsubasa con un tic surgiendo en su ojo al notar como su novia se había sonrojado al ver el cuerpo bastante bien desarrollado de su amiga.

— ¡Tsubasa! ¡¿Dónde está Kirika?! —Kanade ignoró a la peli-azul y terminó de colocarse la polera y ahora peleaba con los zapatos.

—Kanade, explícame en este momento que está pasando contigo, me estás preocupando—Exigió Tsubasa al verla tan turbada, no era común, mucho menos cuando –aparentemente- acababa de despertar.

—No tengo tiempo Tsubasa, esto es importante.

—Entonces dilo, no pensamos dejarte salir de aquí hasta que hables—Maria tomó la palabra, y Kanade sabiendo que no llegaría nada si les llevaba la contra, tomó un pedazo de papel y se lo extendió a la peli-rosa que era quien hacía de barrera en la puerta.

Maria reconoció de inmediato la letra tan poco prolija de Shirabe y leyó en voz alta lo que recitaba en la nota.

 _»_ — _Kanade-san, sé quién fue la persona que te atacó. Creo que es porque sabe que sabes que es culpa suya las desapariciones de Serena y Chris-senpai, lamento no haberlo notado antes, todas las pistas estaban en mi cara y siendo indirectamente yo la responsable le pido disculpas. Estoy segura de que su intención no era matarte Lamento no decirlo en persona, pero… llegó mi momento de actuar, muchas gracias por enseñarme como cumplir con mi deber como ángel de la muerte, dess._

—Kanade, ¿a qué se refiere? —Preguntó Maria después de leer— ¿De quién está hablando?

—Lo explico después, ahora debemos evitar que cometa alguna tontería—Respondió tomando a la mayor por los hombros— ¿Dónde está Kirika?

—Está de aniversario con Shirabe, salieron de viaje a Kioto. Regresan en una semana—Respondió Tsubasa.

—No puede ser…—Se lamentó Kanade mientras golpeaba la pared— ¡…Jamás debí hablarle de la Cantarella! Ya es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Kanade? —Cuestionó Maria.

— ¿Conocemos a alguien que viva en Kioto? —Ambas chicas negaron.

.

.

La policía llegó a interrogar a Kanade, pues había sido presa de un ataque, aparentemente por el responsable de las desapariciones que daban lugar desde hace casi tres años. Kanade solo insistía en que debían buscar a Kirika Akatsuki y encontrarla lo más pronto posible, la policía no logró sacarle el nombre de su atacante ni ninguna otra característica por lo que decidió darle cuerda a la Amou y buscarla. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la rubia parecía como si se hubiera esfumado. Su tutora, Nastassja solo les había dicho lo mismo que Maria y Tsubasa, que había ido con Shirabe a Kioto. Cuando lograron contactarse con las autoridades del lugar, y de que éstas le buscaran pasaron dos días, los nombres Akatsuki Kirika y Tsukuyomi Shirabe fueron registrados de salida, su destino era Niihama. Al estar algo alejada la ciudad tardaron más en comunicarse, tanto así que el destino de ambas se perdió. La nueve ya se había endurecido y no había rastro alguno hasta que una llamada de los vecinos del complejo de apartamentos en donde residía la azabache reportó actividad inusual en el apartamento de la misma. Fue solo un escuadrón de cuatro hombres ya que no lo consideraban algo que necesitara de más ayuda.

Kazanari Genjuuro, Ogawa Shinji, Fujitaka Sakuya y Kazanari Tsubasa fueron los elegidos. Ésta último servía como medio para Kanade, Maria y Nastassja que estaban preocupadas por la súbita desaparición de ambas.

Apenas llegaron a la puerta escucharon el aire acondicionado funcionar, lo cual no era raro considerando que se configuraba para que tuviera la función de calefacción y protegerse contra el frío, lo raro consistía en todo el frío que emanaba el lugar, era mucho más que el exterior. La puerta tenía una fina capa de hielo (como si dentro hubiera un congelador y no un apartamento) y fue algo completo destrabar la perilla. Al entrar notaron lo resbaloso del piso y –fuera del congelado lugar- un apartamento bastante ordinario.

Libros, un televisor, una radio. Nada fuera de lo común. Las demás puertas fueron abiertas una por una. Sakuya fue a la cocina, Ogawa al baño y Genjuuro quedó en el living buscando algo más. Tsubasa fue la desafortunada que vio la habitación principal. Tsubasa fue la desafortunada que se encontró con los cadáveres de Akatsuki Kirika y Tsukuyomi Shirabe.

Recostadas sobre la cama, compartiendo un tierno abrazo y de no ser por la palidez de sus cuerpos (y el ligero proceso de descomposición en el que se encontraban) pensarían que estaban dormidas. Era bastante claro que todo fue planeado, querían que encontraran sus cuerpos antes en el mejor estado, por eso el departamento entero estaba congelado. Fuera de la habitación escucharon la exclamación de sorpresa de la peli-azul, al ingresar se la encontraron con una mano sobre la boca observando la cómoda.

Sobre la cómoda reposaban dos tazas con el té a medio acabar (ya congelado) con una cuchara y un contendor de azúcar. No… no era azúcar, pero esa bastante similar, pues se notaba una ligera diferencia entre el azúcar que estaba mezclado con esa cosa. Junto a esto había una nota que ordenaba abrir los cajones, cosa que Tsubasa había hecho y era lo causante su exclamación.

En un perfecto orden estaban dos collares de piedra carmesí de una forma que simulaba un prisma hexagonal con los tallados _Ichaival_ y _Airgetlám._ A un lado de esto reposaban una peineta y un brazalete que le heló la sangre a Fujitaka, pues se trataba de uno que era propiedad de su amiga de la infancia, Tomosato Aoi, quien también habia desaparecido hace medio año; y así, una por una fueron encontrando cosas de las chicas desaparecidas de los últimos tres años y finalmente una grabadora. Genjuuro fue el valiente que le dio reproducir.

 _»Ahora pongo una trampa a este amor que para otros es tan normal. El objetivo siempre fue mi corazón el cual deseaba ser atrapado. De verdad pido una disculpa a quien esté escuchando esto, actúo de una manera bastante egoísta y bastante cobarde. Debí dar aviso a las autoridades pero no quería que me separan de mi amada Shirabe, quería estar siempre junto a ella… *sonido de llantos*…quería… *Sonido de sorber mocos* ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento dess! Nadie más que yo es capaz de terminar realmente con esto. Yo sé que nunca tuvo mala intención, pero fue Shirabe la responsable de la muerte de tantas personas… el asesino que nunca pudo ser encontrado. Todas y cada una de las muertes están aquí grabadas, no sé si por morbo o porqué, sé que mi amada Shirabe merece la muerte, pero si ella ha de morir será de mi mano y yo moriré con ella, el veneno hace efecto y sé que ella lo sabía y aun así se dejó matar con él, nunca lo entenderé, ni nadie lo hara._

 _»Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl.  
Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl_

— _¿Quién anda allí?_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

— _No entiendo el afán de la gente en preguntar eso, no es como si fueran a mostrarse sólo porque sí a decirte todos sus objetivos._

– _Sonido de pasos– –Grito por parte de Yukine Chris–_

— _Tampoco entiendo tu afán de marcar como tuyo lo que no lo es._

– _Sonidos de corte– –Más gritos de dolor–_

— _Y como sospechaba mentías en lo que le dijiste a Tsubasa-san. Kirika no está en tu mente ni en tu corazón._

 _»Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl.  
Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl_

— _Parecías una buena persona…—Era la voz de Shirabe Tsukuyomi—Tu único error fue mostrar tu verdadera naturaleza_

– _Quejidos por parte de Aoi Tomosato–_

— _Es una lástima, yo sé que lo eras todo para Fujitaka-san._

 _»Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl.  
Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl_

— _No conoces el significado de la palabra vergüenza._

– _Gritos por parte de Serena Cadenzavna Eve- -Sonidos de golpes-_

— _No conoces el significado de lo que es dignidad, ni de lo que es originalidad._

— _Estás malinterpretando las cosas, Shirabe-chan…_

 _-Sonido de algo metálico caerse-_

— _No me dejaré engañar._

Esos tres fragmentos de grabación fueron los que paralizaron a los oficiales en su lugar, no había manera alguna de salvar a la difunta yaciente en los brazos de la Akatsuki.

Tsubasa no cumplió su promesa con Maria y no le dijo lo que había encontrado allí. Realmente nadie había dicho que había ocurrido. Nadie más que ellos cuatro y Kanade sabían la verdad tras el asunto, la versión oficial para todo el mundo había sido que ambas habían sido atrapadas por el asesino, pero que éste se les había escapado en la frontera. La memoria de Kirika y Shirabe permanecería en paz, pues para todos ellos no fueron más que una linda pareja de amantes, que siendo tan distintas lograban complementarse, quedaría el recuerdo de que Tsukuyomi Shirabe, la firme afirmación de la inmutabilidad, una chica genio que siempre permanecía sentada en el rincón de la clase y no decía más que un "presente" ni hablaba a menos que el profesor lo solicitara mientras que Akatsuki Kirika era el nombre de la chica que había roto sus barreras.

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz Halloween! Sí, sí ya sé que Halloween es hasta mañana pero no está de más adelantarlo. Por un día no se acaba el mundo. En otras noticias..._**

 ** _¡Por fin pude escribir sobre una Yandere! Joder que es bastante difícil, es más creo que Shirabe quedó más como una asesina a sangre fría que una Yandere pura pero en fin, llevo trabajando desde Julio en este one-shot y por más que quería no lo podía terminar hasta que me puse Cantarella y me vino una idea. Desde un principio quería que no fuera el final típico en donde la Yandere mata a su interés amoroso, sino al reves pero me salió algo de Romeo y Julieta mezclado con la canción Cantarella de Vocaloid xD_**

 ** _De cualquier manera espero que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme saber que valió la pensa esforzarme casi 4 meses en este one-shot de 9K por medio de un review que son mi musa. Igualmente si quieren que haga más historias de este tipo de temática díganmelo (o si no debería hacerlo de nuevo también diganmelo) de cualquier manera, yo me iré a hacer mi tarea, nos vemos después._**

 ** _Se agradece mucho por leer hasta acá, igualmente es mi deber decirles que SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN._**


End file.
